Our Demons
by Cloudshellbullet
Summary: Walker, A vampire and a Demi-God. Hoping to find his lost memories he looked for answers that might help all over the world. He thinks that the Black Order might have answers for him. He disguises his real intentions for joining the Black Order by saying that he wishes to atone for his Foster Fathers death. Join Walker in this never ending Journey to find his Memories.
1. Chapter 1

**CloudshellBullet: I don't own anything 'cept for the OC's.**

**Chapter 1: New Game**

Moon light shines down Paris; a white haired young man stands tall in front of a tower. "This is it...or not I'm not really good at following maps. What do you think Timcanpy?" A golden golem comes out of the young mans pocket. Timcanpy looks at the young man baring its teeth. "Shuddup...Why didn't Cross take you? Anyway that looks like the door lets go Tim."

**(In the tower)**

"Hey Reever who's that?" says the ebony colour haired girl. The said man turns and looks at screen. "I dunno but they still have to go through the scan." A man comes in the room. "Lenalee ca- who's that? The Order doesn't let in strangers someone push the kid off the cliff. Reeve-" He was cut off by the Australian man. "Hold on there chief at least-" "hey isn't that General Cross' golem? Look it has his symbol on it." "guh... well he still has to go through scanning."

**(outside the tower)**

"...I can hear Heartbeats...several of them. There are people in here. Can't they see me?" The young man looks at the door with a confuse face. He puts his right hand on the door- "HEY DON'T PUSH ME YOU CAN'T OPEN ME LIKE THAT!" The door suddenly spoke. "...Can I come in?" asked the young man. "Huh you're not scared?" "Scared of what?..Listen I don't have time to talk to you I was sent here by General Cross."

**(in the tower)**

_"Ain't he dead? "_ everyone thought.

**(outside)**

"Okay just let me do a scan" The young man patiently waits. After a few seconds the door looks like it was panicking. "GAAAAAAHHHHH! HE'S AN AKUMA! HE HAS A PENTACLE OF AN AKUMA! THE EARL SENT A SPY!"

**(inside)**

Everyone in the order gasped. "don't we have an exorcist on standby?" Lenalee answered for them "Kanda's already on it!"

**(Outside)**

A figure stands on top of a wall. A long haired young...wo...man? (kanda:MAN!) "You are either brave or stupid. Doesn't really matter because you're gonna die" The long haired man spoke taking mugen off its sheath. He notices the white haired man's Katana. "A swordsman? Well lets see who's better. To be honest I've never seen an Akuma show its weapon while in disguise. I challenged you Akuma!" The white haired smirked. "You sure you're good enough to make me unsheathe my Katana?" Kanda charges to the white haired, the white haired easily dodges and jumped down behind Kanda. A white cloth suddenly unwraps the white hair's left arm. "What the hell? You're bleeding." The white haired suddenly charges unarmed to Kanda. "Don't get distracted because of a little show n tell." Kanda stumbles backwards. "Who are you? You're not an akuma ...then who the hell are you?" The white hair suddenly cringes in pain. " Damnit...not now…." Blood oozes out of his arm. "Here's my chance!" Kanda thought suddenly charging. He swings his mugen down at the white haired man and in a flash caught it with his left hand. "Son of a-!"Kanda was interrupted by a right hook. Kanda was pushed back barely standing. "Who the hell are you?" "Walker I was sent here by General Cross. There was a letter sent here to a man named Komui Lee." Kanda suddenly becomes irritated.

**(inside)**

Everyone was looking at the chief. "A letter? I dunno I didn't see any-" Komui was interrupted by Reeever. "You're office is a mess how can you expect to find something with all those papers scattered around!"

Komui points to a man, "You there go and find the letter sent by General Cross!" The man suddenly sweats and Lenalee spoke. "nii-san you sure you only need one person to do the job?" "I'll give you a hand~" komui flails his arms around following the poor man.

~5 mins later~

"I found it! It says: Dear Komui, I'll be sending my apprentice named Walker to be an excorcist take care of him. Ciao,Cross...uhoh..."

"Well then I guess Reever owes someone an apology" At a distance, Reever exclaimed "WHAT?!...guhh Kanda the kid checks out he was sent here by General Cross."

"Lenalee?" "Yes nii-san?" "Can you please make me some coffee? And an extra one for our guest." "okay"

**(outside)**

Kanda stands down. "I'm guessing they found the letter?" Kanda ignores. "Not much of a talker are you? Can I ask you something?...you are a guy right?" That does it Kanda lost his temper and charges to the white haired. "Damn you Moyashi! I am clearly a guy!" "Moyashi?...beansprout? For your information my heights average." Walker answers calmly. "you are just a moya-" he was interrupted by Lenalee hitting him with her clip board. "Kanda enough with your macho games and get in or I'm closing the door. Kanda glares at her. "I said to get in!" Kanda storms off inside. Lenalee turns to Walker when they entered the tower. "I'm Lenalee Lee it's nice to meet you" saying it with her radiating smile, she offers her hand. " Walker, likewise" while shaking her hand. They reach the underground lab and sees Komui. "Well Walker very nice to meet you! My name's Komui Lee chief and head of the science division." " Walker ummm...Cross' pupil and used to be a traveller." "Well then -" "Walker" " Well Walker first we want to see your synchronization rate with your innocence but to do that we need to give you a check up first. Please step inside the room and take off your shirt. Lenalee can you hand me the tools?" "Tools?" Walker sees images of him being open up..."Gross" He takes off his hirt and heard a gasp behind him. "I'm sorry. I don't usually take off my shirt when there is a lady in the room. Please forgive me." Lenalee blushes "ah no i-its fine! Here you go Komui!" Komui looks at the document sent by Cross. "Now it says here that you are *ahem* a vampire?" Walker nodded. "It also says that you only take in blood when you're eyes turn red. The sunlight does nothing to you and you eat normal food. That scar is a curse and your left eye is able to sense akuma. You contain 3 innocence's, a katana, a gun and your left hand which is currently damage by a previous battle against several lvl 3's. Your katana is named Makkura (total darkness), Bloody Rose and the other one is Crowned Clown.

**Lenalee's POV**

_He took several lvl 3's?! I could only go for 1 and 2's?! Amazing!_

**Normal POV**.

Komui unwraps the cloth around Cloud's left arm and put new ones on them. "Well then now that we're finish lets go check on that synchro rate of yours!"

"Where we heading, Lenalee?" "Were going to Hevlaska to find out your compatability rate with your innocenece." The elevator stops and white misty tentacle like hands goes around Walker and lifts him up. Hevlaska puts Walker's forehead to hers. "...10%...20%...36%...59%...65%...77%...83%...92%. ..that is your innocence compatibility rate." "that suppose to mean something?" asked Walker. Lenalee thinks"... 92% he's capable of being a general. The youngest General!" Hevlaska continues

" You have only darkness as your power but in time you will achieve light and together you will bring hope to the world as The Destroyer of Time."

Hevlaska puts Walker down and vanishes. "...What does that mean?" Clapping was heard from Komui "Hevlaska sure does give puzzling prophecies. Well what did you think of that Walker?"

"*yawn* I feek like I'm about to collapse that's what. Can I talk to you guys in the morning? I'm tired."

"Well of course you did travel all the way here. We'll pick this up tomorrow. Lenalee can you please show Walker to his room?" Lenalee nodded.

(in the hallway)

"So...what's it like being a pupil to General Cross?" "Master and slave that's what." "oh..." "Forgive me." "huh for what?" "I don't normally talk this way. It's just reminding me of Cross makes my blood boil. Let's talk about something else." "okay! Where are you from?" "England I think" "you think?" " I spent my childhood in an orphanage there and I don't really know much about my parents. All I know is that they abandoned me when I was still a few months old." "I'm sorry" "Don't be. I'm kinda thankful because I got to meet Mana my foster father. He was a traveling clown I remember my days with him well. Mana is the reason I wanted to be an excorcist." "You must really love him" " yup" then suddenly Walker looked at the ground. "It's one of the reasons I became an exorcist to atone for Mana's death. If only I was stronger."

"...Walker-kun I want you to know that you're not alone everyone here is a family. Everyone here was separated from a love one...When my parents died because of an akuma I was taken away by the order from my brother because they found out that I was compatible with innocence. They did experiments on me. Everyday I tried to run away wishing that this was all a nightmare and that I would wake up soon. Soon my brother joined the order and became chief. Don't use it to atone for your father's death use it to protect the people you care about...your new family with the order!" There it is that rare beautiful smile that could stop your heart beating. Walker takes Lenalee's hand and kisses it and flashes his genuine smile that could also stop your heart beating. Lenalee blushes from the sudden gesture. "Lenalee Lee, I, Walker promises to protect my new family...and promises to make you smile like that for me everyday" If red could be more redder to its fullest Lenalee's face made it possible. "ah-I-I okay then I promise to make you smile like that too. Umm here we are!" Walker says goodnight to Lenalee and slumps on his bed.

Today was a long day...where's Timcanpy?

**CloudshellBullet:RnR This is gonna be an XOVER like a whole bunch of them. Tell me what you think and I'll try to update whenever I can. In this story there will be a Harem, Walker being a badass and he has several names depending on what people he meets. New powers that are pretty strong but not in there full potential. I'll try to stick with the manga but there will be fillers in between. Dunno how many OC's I'll put but not too many that will "Out character" the originals. I'm moving up the time where they discovered Cars already and I'm changing the character ages for good reasons the Harem being one of them. anyway Read n Review peeps.**


	2. Chapter 2 Surprising Turnabout

**CloudshellBullet: I still don't own it.**

**Chapter 2: Surprising Turnabout**

* * *

**Walker POV**

Cold...sweat...covers my body. It was another one of those nightmares. Memories from my past maybe? I don't know. These "nightmares" always shows up like it was telling me that even in my sleep I can never find peace. I reluctantly get up from my bed and decided to take a cold shower. A cold shower always does the trick to fully waking me up. While the cold water hits my body, I tried to remind myself why I was here. I don't have time to get acquainted with these people. Just get the job done and gather information. While I was thinking about my true objective I started remembering about last night. "Lenalee..." I uttered her name. I felt like I've met her before but I don't know how. Maybe she reminded me of someone? No the only women I've met were Vampires. She's definitely not one. My thoughts were disrupted by my stomach growling. "Right...I guess I've spent enought time in here. I should check out the cafeteria and hopefully I don't get lost."

After stepping out and drying myself I put on a black dress shirt, rolled sleeves, black jeans and black loafers. (same clothes that Lucifel wears in the game El Shaddai and right now his hear is the same as Lucifel's but white)

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Cafeteria was bustling with a lot of people lined up to order food. The Chef was all too happy to take there orders even as far as exclaiming what orders were up. "A combo 1 a combo 2 and a combo 3 ready to go!~~~ alright keep 'em orders rollin' in now!" Walker was up next looking (-_o) at the Chef known as Jerry.

The Chef puts his face near Walker making him uncomfortable. "Well hello there you must be new here! Oh you are such a cutie-patuty(?)!" Walker bows and intoduces himself "Hey my name's Walker." Jerry smiles at him gleefully "WOW so polite! Go on then order anything you want." "Anything I want?" Jerry nods at him. Walker then took a deep breath and..."Spaghetti, Ramen, strawberry cake, fried chicken, ribs covered in barbeque sauce, sashimi, hotdogs with cheese, chicken nuggets, Mitarashi Dangos, Mazarella pizza with herbs, Huevos Ancheros and fried rice. For drinks I'd like a coffee, black." o_o (Jerry) -_-(W) Jerry tries to recompose himself and asks Walker. "A-are you sure you can eat all tha- Before Jerry could complete his sentence shouting was heard in the middle of the Cafeteria. It seems 2 people were arguing about something so Walker decided to walk toward the commotion.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT THE DEAD!" A large bald headed man was shouting at a person. When Walker went closer to them he saw that the person was Kanda, in the middle of eating his soba noodles, ignoring the finder. The finder continues "You say that we're wasting our time honoring the dead?!" Kanda decided to reply to him "They're dead and there's nothing you can do about it. You think the Order cares about a few dead finders? You are all expendable. That's why I think you're wasting your time honoring them. How about spending your time figuring out how to stay alive instead of mourning the dead?" "Idiot..." thought Walker. The finders then glares at Kanda ready to attack him. "YOU SONNOVA BITCH! The bald finder beat them to the punch...well almost. Kanda saw the punch coming but he moved faster to grabbed the finders throat. "Pathetic. All of you. This just proves how stupid and weak all of you are. Attacking a person with innocence that can kill you not knowing how to defend yourselves-"

***Gun clicks***

Kanda looks to his left and sees the barrel of Walker's gun. Walker decides to calm the situation by taking out the source of the commotion...by pointing a gun. "...what if a person with innocence decides to attack you but already has the upper hand. How do you? As you say "defend" yourself? Eh "Bakanda", letting him go would be the smartest move you could make right now. Kanda's eye twitches but lets go of the finder. "Tch. What do you want Moyashi?" Walker still pointing his gun at Kanda "Moyashi? Did I not tell you my name yesterday? Is your brain too slow to function that remembering one persons name is difficult?" All the finders snickered and Kanda glares at Walker "You're gonna need to stay alive a lot longer if you want me to remember your name, Moyashi." "Is that how slow your brain functions?" Kanda still glaring at Walker who is still pointing the gun at him. Lightning sparks were between them and then they went Super Saiyan indicating that both of them seriously do not like each other.

* * *

**(Somewhere nearby)**

"Well, Reever what do you think of this?" Reever was walking with Lenalee carrying a bunch of papers when they saw the whole commotion. "Talk about getting along. *hides behind Lenalee* Hey...a guys? Chief Komui would both like to see you in his office!" Reever caught their attention and was met with a very scary glare from the 2 Exorcists. Walker finally put his gun down and walked towards Lenalee and Reever. "What a waste of time that was." Walker greeted them with a scowl. Reever and Lenalee both greeted him Good Morning.

"Hey Walker nice to meet you. My name's Reever Wenham, we never got a chance to say hello to you yesterday because you were rushed to the ER." Reever puts the stack of papers down and went to shake Walker's hand. "Yeah it's fine, I was tired yesterday so I wouldn't be up for any conversation." Walker then turned to Lenalee. "Good Morning Alle- Walker!" Reever noticed Lenalee's mistake but didn't put too much attention to it unlike Walker whose eyes were wide. He quickly grabbed a hold of Lenalee's arm and pushed her at a corner away from the cafeteria not without warning Reever not to tell anyone what happened. "Tell Komui we'll be a bit late."

* * *

**(Some corner somewhere)**

"Interesting way to greet someone you just met, Lenalee." Lenalee suddenly hugs Walker making him blush but recovered quickly. "Allen!"

"Wha-what are you talking about? How do you know my name?" Lenalee lets go of Allen "You don't remember me?" Allen shook his head "I was the little girl you saved from the Order's scientists 10 years ago! You watched over me then my brother joined the order and you left without saying goodbye. Xiao Lee." Lenalee looks down and Allen put his hand under Lenalee's chin to make her look up. "You were Xiao Lee. I gave you that nickname. How come you didn't say anything?" Lenalee gave him a sad look "Because...because I thought you didn't remember me. General Cross' Golem showed us what happened. That you lost your memories." Allen gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Lenalee after I left you I went somewhere and then there was this incident that made me lose my memories. I'm slowly starting to remember the important ones but not all of them. I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. It...it was hard to leave you. I mean you were only 6 years old imagine what you could've done to prevent me from going. I remember that you'd always make me carry you everywhere. You had a firm grip and wouldn't let go until you fall asleep."

Lenalee suddenly blushes and scoffed "Hey I'm not Xiao Lee any more! I grew up, I'm 16 but I could see that your still the same 18 year old guy who eats a lot of food in less than a minute!" Allen's eye twitches "Hey it's not my fault my being a Vampire prevents me from ageing! Sure you changed but you'll still be Xiao Lee to me the one who gets mad whenever I talk to Klaud." he pulls his tongue out at Lenalee. Lenalee's eye twitches but manage to recompose herself. "I missed you Allen. Every day. For those 10 years I kept hoping that I would see you again. I miss you." Lenalee then hugs Allen who returned it. "How could I forget about you. I'm such a bad friend aren't I?" Lenalee looks at Allen "No your not. You returned, you came back and now we could be together again." Lenalee inches closer to Allen's lips. Allen puts his head back looking at Lenalee's eyes "Lenalee...I can't...I-" before he could continue Lenalee cuts him off with a kiss. Allen's lips were cold but Lenalee made it warm. Allen still shocked from the kiss manage to recover and return it with equal passion. They were stuck at a lip lock for 5 minutes then Allen suddenly breaks it. "I..I didn't know that you felt like that." Lenalee looks at him with a blush "What did you expect? You protected me, you were always there for me and you always make me happy. When I was 6 I loved you at first sight. Then in the following years I thought it was just a crush but my heart kept aching. Making me remember all those times we spent with each other. I realized that I do love you Allen." Allen takes her hands "Lenalee. I need...I need time to-" Lenalee puts a finger on his lips "I know...I know you still need time to remember but I'm not giving up. I'm going to make you fall in love with me like I have to you." Lenalee gives Allen a short kiss. "Now c'mon, nii-san is expecting us."

Their walk to the chief's office was accompanied by silence, neither could say anything about what transpired but they know that they still had that same bond years ago.

* * *

**CloudshellBullet: Yo guys as always Read n Review so I know this story is at least being read so I will be bother to update.**

** Btw you guys should try playing EL-Shaddai in PS3 itz so cool! n if you have a PSN add meh! My PSN's CloudshellBullet duh... **

** Anyway thanks for reading. Bye I gotta go do some girl stuff (Not Imma play some vid games)**


	3. Chapter 3 Briefing

Chapter 3: Briefing

* * *

Allen and Lenalee went to Komui's office for the briefing. They see Komui standing by his desk with Reever and Kanda sitting on the couch. Once Kanda saw Allen he glared at him, Allen ignoring this went to sit on the couch and Lenalee sitting between them as to not start another conflict.

Komui seeing the tension decided to divert the attention to him. "Nice for you to join us Lenalee and Walker! Alright, now that everyone is here lets get on with the briefi-"

"Hold on! I'm not going anywhere with this Moyashi, Komui! I'm fine with her *pointing at Lenalee* but not him!" Kanda cutting off Komui.

Allen just rolled his eyes at him "Well you're no prize too sweetheart."

They were about to begin another argument but was interrupted when Lenalee put her hands on each of their faces pushing them away.

"Would you guys quit it! Let nii-san finish his briefing then after that get out of here and start hating each other somewhere else!" Allen backed down and rested his head on Lenalee's shoulder making her blush and Komui exploding in the inside knowing how Lenalee felt for Walker.

"Lenalee's right, the faster we finish here the closer I get to planting a bullet in your head." Allen says nonchalantly. Earning a glare from Kanda and Lenalee.

"No shooting anyone Allen." Lenalee taps him on the head.

Komui coughs to divert the attention back to him. "As I was saying. A group of finders reported that they heard an old rumor from a passerby saying that there's a doll of some kind that was made long long ago that is still working today. We think it's some kind of innocence that is making her work all these years. It says that the doll was made to entertain the people from a town called Mater with its singing. Suddenly, people who passed by the town turn up dead or return with severe injuries. The finders decided to go to Mater to investigate the rumor but never reported back to the Order or their base camp. The Order would like to send Kanda and Lenalee to investigate the Town of Mater if there is innocence there and find the missing finders."

Lenalee gives her brother a confuse look "Understood nii-san but what about Walker? Isn't he a part of this mission that's why you made us get him."

Komui looks at Allen "His mission is somewhere else but will come into play in your mission too. Walker your mission came directly from the higher ups."

"Fuck..." Allen muttered. Komui and Lenalee sweatdropped at what he said remembering how he felt about the higher ups.

"They just miss me so much don't they? Well what do they want? Did they say that I should go and beg for there forgiveness cuz they could go fu- *Lenalee glares* -dge. Fudge themselves..."

Komui smiled at Allen. "Actually they want you to become a General again the New High Priest requested it."

"Huh so the old one killed over huh? Who replaced him?"

"It was his second in comand. Don't worry he's not like the other one. This ones smart, he was the one who ordered the Order to stop the experimentations on people."

"Glad to hear and you know what he is smart for requesting me to go be a General again...but I refuse. I'm gonna be breaking a few rules that I've broken before and I know the other exorcist who looks up to the Generals. I rather not destroy their reputation.

"Actually the High Priest revoked the rules. He turned them into "lessons". He says that he's not forbidding us to do anything he's just giving us a lesson. For example if we have relationships with other members then we must prepare for the consequences of either losing them and be influenced by the Earl or raising a family in a place like this and be distracted fron our duties."

"Well don't worry I'm a Vampire. I can't help produce living things if you know what I mean.*Lenalee blushes* I'm like the safest guy to have sex with." *Lenalee's face became full blown tomato and is about to faint*

In Komui's head. "If he can't make anyone pregnant then that's okay but that means that he'll keep doing it knowing the pleasure of it! He's gonna make Lenalee soar! Scratch that! THE IDEA OF HIM DOING LENALEE A LOT IS UNFORGIVABLE! THAT OCTOPUS!"

In Kanda's head. "Che! Disgusting..."

In Reever's head. "We're losing track of what we came here for..."

In Lenalee's head. *Allen and Lenalee naked in bed*

Komui coughs. "Right. Anyway, Walker you are to meet a finder named Loyd. He'll brief you on your mission. Then after that you head to the town of Mater. I've got a report that a General is on their way there. All of you will meet rendevous there and then head back here. Well that's that. Good luck and come back safe Lenalee~~~!"

* * *

**Cloudshellbullet: Short ass chapter guys. Sorry for the delay I got accepted in a Uni so expect the delays coming more often. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and I will try to learn from all your tips. Again, your reviews are what makes me motivate myself to continue writing. Be it a small amount of reviews I don't care. Thank you guys for reading! R N R**


End file.
